sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Freedom Planet: Video Game Score Soundtrack
"Freedom Planet: Video Game Score Soundtrack" is a score album from the two-dimensional video game of the same name which was released on CD album and digital release by WaterTower Music in July 29, 2014. The digital release and CD album contains 72 songs by Steve Jablonsky featuring Imagine Dragons with the additional music production by Hans Zimmer while the additional music were composed by Jacob Shea, Joseph Trapanese, Dave Fleming and Michael Tezerski with an commentary on each track from Stephen DiDuro, Zach Snyder, Steve Jablonsky and Hans Zimmer from Remote Control Productions. Biography Get pumped and blast off at the speed of Dragon with the official soundtrack of GalaxyTrail, Radical Entertainment and Activision's Freedom Planet composed by Steve Jablonsky featuring vocals performed by Imagine Dragons! Conceptualized by Stephen "Strife" DiDuro and Zach Snyder and digitally mixed and mastered by Leila "Woofle" Wilson and John Witt Chapman at Remote Control Productions, Freedom Planet's score invokes the era of the Sega Saturn and PlayStation 1 with a strong focus on catchy, optimistic melodies accentuated with radical guitars, synthesized blips and bops and a pinch of Eastern flare. In addition to the game's core music, a large number of bonus tracks have been included with the help of Hans Zimmer, Steve Jablonsky, Remote Control composers, Pharrell Williams, Glenn Slater and Lilac's English voice actress Kari Wahlgren. Over 70 tracks and 3 hours of epic retro bliss await you! ** Winner of Indie Game Mag's 2014 Game of the Year Award for Best Soundtrack! ** Track List (Score) Disc 1 #Freedom Planet Theme (Steve Jablonsky & Hans Zimmer) #Main Menu (Steve Jablonsky) #To The Rescue! (Heroic Theme) (Steve Jablonsky & Hans Zimmer) #Dragon Valley 1 (Steve Jablonsky & Jacob Shea) #Dragon Valley 2 (Steve Jablonsky & Jacob Shea) #MEANIE Boss! (Minor Boss Battle) (Steve Jablonsky, Jacob Shea & Dave Fleming) #Here Comes Trouble! (Steve Jablonsky) #Lilac's Treehouse (Steve Jablonsky) #Chase Scene (Steve Jablonsky, Hans Zimmer & Imagine Dragons) #Relic Maze 1 (Steve Jablonsky) #Relic Maze 2 (Steve Jablonsky) #Major Boss Battle (Steve Jablonsky & Hans Zimmer) #Shang Tu Royal Palace (Steve Jablonsky) #Freedom Planet TV! (feat. Jim Cummings and Yuri Lowenthal) (Steve Jablonsky & Imagine Dragons) #Meet The Team (Steve Jablonsky) #Fortune Night 1 (Steve Jablonsky, Joseph Trapanese & Dave Fleming) #Fortune Night 2 (Steve Jablonsky & Joseph Trapanese) #Target World (Shang Mu Academy) (Steve Jablonsky) #Zao Majestico! (Shang Mu City Hall) (Steve Jablonsky) #Brev In Yo Hizzle (Lord Brevon 1) (Steve Jablonsky, Hans Zimmer, Joseph Trapanese & Dave Fleming) #Sky Battalion (Steve Jablonsky, Hans Zimmer & Imagine Dragons) #Prince Dail Boss Battle (Steve Jablonsky) #Millaqua (Royal Palace Jail) (Steve Jablonsky, Michael Yezerski & Joseph Trapanese) #Aqua Tunnel 1 (Steve Jablonsky & Michael Yezerski) #Aqua Tunnel 2 (Steve Jablonsky) #Bossoft (Aquatic Boss Battle) (Steve Jablonsky & Imagine Dragons) Disc 2 #Up The Creek (Jade Creek 1) (Steve Jablonsky, Hans Zimmer & Joseph Trapanese) #Up The Sub (Jade Creek 2) (Steve Jablonsky, Jacob Shea & Dave Fleming) #Trap Hideout 1 (Steve Jablonsky) #Trap Hideout 2 (Steve Jablonsky & Imagine Dragons) #Thermal Base 1 (Steve Jablonsky, Joseph Trapanese & Dave Fleming) #Thermal Base 2 (Steve Jablonsky & Hans Zimmer) #It's Brevon Time (Lord Brevon 2) (Steve Jablonsky) #Pangu Lagoon 1 (English) (feat. Kari Wahlgren) (Steve Jablonsky, Hans Zimmer & Joseph Trapanese) #Pangu Lagoon 1 (Japanese) (feat. Ryōka Yuzuki) (Steve Jablonsky, Hans Zimmer & Joseph Trapanese) #Pangu Lagoon 2 (Steve Jablonsky & Imagine Dragons) #Neo Chase (Tragic Boss Battle) (Steve Jablonsky) #Snowfields (Steve Jablonsky, Michael Yezerski & Joseph Trapanese) #Schmup Stage (Steve Jablonsky & Michael Yezerski) #Battle Glacier 1 (Steve Jablonsk, Hans Zimmer & Dave Fleming) #Battle Glacier 2 (Steve Jablonsky & Dave Fleming) #Final Dreadnought 1 (Steve Jablonsky & Imagine Dragons) #Final Dreadnought 2 (Steve Jablonsky & Dave Fleming) #Final Dreadnought 3 (Steve Jablonsky, Michael Yezerski & Joseph Trapanese) #Final Dreadnought 4 (Steve Jablonsky & Imagine Dragons) #Final Boss 1 (Steve Jablonsky & Hans Zimmer) #Final Boss 2 (Steve Jablonsky, Hans Zimmer & Imagine Dragons) #Game Over (Steve Jablonsky) #Epilogue (Steve Jablonsky & Hans Zimmer) #Results Screen (Steve Jablonsky, Hans Zimmer, Joseph Trapanese & Dave Fleming) #Time Attack (Steve Jablonsky, Hans Zimmer & Jacob Shea) #To Take a Look Through the Sky (Theme from Freedom Planet) (performed by Phil Collins and Sia) (music by Pharrell Williams, Steve Jablonsky and Hans Zimmer, lyrics by Glenn Slater, Cynthia Weil, Seth Rogen and Stephen DiDuro) Disc 3 #Relic Maze (Extended Mix) (Steve Jablonsky) #Fortune Night (Piano Arrangement) (Steve Jablonsky, Joseph Trapanese & Dave Fleming) #Liquid Emotion (Pangu Lagoon Remix) (Steve Jablonsky, Hans Zimmer & Jospeh Trapanese) #Epilogue (Extended Mix) (Steve Jablonsky & Hans Zimmer) #Freedom Planet Theme (Orchestral Remix) (Steve Jablonsky & Hans Zimmer) #Zao's Airship (Steve Jablonsky & Jacob Shea) #Point Cedar (Rage Ravine Unused Stage) (Steve Jablonsky, Joseph Trapanese & Michael Yezerski) #Disaster Strikes (Steve Jablonsky, Hans Zimmer, Joseph Trapanese & Dave Fleming) #Beta Aqua Tunnel 1 (Bonus Theme) (Steve Jablonsky & Michael Yezerski) #Beta Aqua Tunnel 2 (Mahjong Theme) (Steve Jablonsky) #Beta Battle Glacier (Steve Jablonsky & Dave Fleming) #Beta Dragon Valley 1 (Steve Jablonsky & Jacob Shea) #Beta Dragon Valley 2 (Steve Jablonsky & Jacob Shea) #Beta Final Boss 1 (Steve Jablonsky & Hans Zimmer) #Beta Minor Boss Battle (Steve Jablonsky, Jacob Shea & Dave Fleming) #Beta Schmup Stage (Steve Jablonsky) #Beta Sky Battalion (Steve Jablonsky, Hans Zimmer & Imagine Dragons) #Beta Speed Powerup (Steve Jablonsky, Hans Zimmer, Joseph Trapanese & Dave Fleming) #Beta Speed Powerup (Orchestral Mix) (Steve Jablonsky, Hans Zimmer, Joseph Trapanese & Dave Fleming) #Beta Title (Steve Jablonsky & Hans Zimmer) #I Am Invincible! (Invincibility Theme) (Steve Jablonsky & Hans Zimmer) Personnel credits Credits adapted from CD liner notes. ;All music composed and produced by Steve Jablonsky *Additional Music by Imagine Dragons *Additional Music Production by Hans Zimmer *Additional Music Sound Design by Sonny Moore AKA Skrillex *Music Editors: Bryan Elliott Lawson, John Finklea, Sam Zeines, Alex Gibson, Kevin McKeever *Additional Music by Jacob Shea, Joseph Trapanese, David Fleming, Michael Yezerski *Music Conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith *Supervising Orchestrator: Bruce Fowler *Orchestrators: Walter Fowler, Yvonne S. Moriarty, Carl Rydlund, Jennifer Hammond *Music Preparation: Booker White *Music Contractor: Peter Rotter *Music Recorded and Mixed by Jeff Biggers *Music Production Services: Arata Music *Technical Score Engineer: Lori Castro *ProTools Operator: Kevin Globerman *Scoring Editor: David Channing *Additional Recording: Alan Meyerson, Lori Castro, Scott Smith ;Soloists :Vocals: Dan Reynolds :Guitar: George Doering, Wayne Sermon, Andrew Synowiec :Viola: Daniel Platzman, Rob Brophy :Celli: Cameron Stone, Steve Erdody, Vanessa Freebairn-Smith :Drums: Jon Jablonsky, Daniel Platzman, Matt Chamberlain :Bass: Ben McKee, Chris Chaney :Erhu: Karen Han :Woodwinds: Chris Bleeth :Percussion: Wade Culbreath, Greg Ellis, Greg Goodall, MB Gordy, Brian Kilgore, John Wakefield *Music Sound Design by Eddie Jefferys *Ambient Sound Design: Jon Aschalew *Vocal Contractor: Jasper Randall *Vocal FX Group: Lesley Leighton, Nike St Clair, Jasper Randall, Michael Geiger, Reid Bruton, Oliver *Music Score Recorded at Streisand Scoring Stage, Sony Pictures Studio, Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Studios *Music Score Mixed at Arata Music External Links *Freedom Planet: Video Game Score Soundtrack at VGMDB Category:2014 soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Freedom Planet Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Category:Steve Jablonsky albums Category:Hans Zimmer soundtracks Category:Soundtracks produced by Steve Jablonsky Category:Soundtracks produced by Hans Zimmer